


Melt

by Dictatorofbutts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel is actually a nice guy... at least in this fic, Identity Reveal, Mari is working for Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dictatorofbutts/pseuds/Dictatorofbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“About that”, Alya began and nudged her best friends cheek, “do you still have that crush on Adrien?”<br/>Her eyebrow shot up and she turned around. “W-Why do you ask?”<br/>“Because if you’re still having that awkward crush on him” Alya pointed over her shoulder to the crowd behind her, where Nino was practically freaking out, “then you won’t like to see the model your boss invited for the next set.”<br/>[...]<br/>“What did you do down there?”, Adrien laughed and handed her phone back. <br/>“I did not try to drown myself, I swear!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parc Monceau

**Author's Note:**

> We all love to sin, right?  
> Hell's going to be a fun place.
> 
> Warning: First attempt at writing miraculous smut.

Fall had always been her favorite season. Trees changed their green into an orange, almost red, atmosphere. Parc Monceau and its many facades looked simply amazing when tinted in the colors of dawn and fire.

Ten girls and five really handsome boys exchanged a few words with each other, while make-up artists tried to freshen up their faces or brush their hair back into place. An excellent selection of models for the new Agreste’s fall-collection. They looked like elves and fairies from her favorite childhood series.

 

“Your work looks marvelous – as expected from you, Marinette.“, a dark voice said making the blue haired woman spin around. A man with grey hair and craggy features in an expensive suit. There he was, Gabriel Agreste, Paris most famous designer, gently pushing a hand on her shoulder.

Said woman turned around on her heel to face him. Marinette couldn’t help but blush at the designers compliment. “Thank you, Monsieur Agreste.”, she squeaked with a small bow – A habit she adapted after visiting her family in China for a few months. Then she noticed something off about the dress on one of the female models. “Wait.”, Marinette said and walked right after her, a needle in her hand to fix the fault. Leaving behind a smirking designer.

After graduation she had started studying fashion – earning money by selling pieces to important interesting parties. With success. This – and maybe the few contests she’d won during her school time – was eventually the reason Gabriel Agreste showed interest in her application. When she first got the letter in which he accepted her as his apprentice she thought her heart would stop beating. She started off as a personal assistant to his other designers as she was way too young to be taken seriously in their eyes. But she proofed them wrong. Her designs spoke their own language. Marinette earned herself a special reputation.

 

This was the third time Gabriel actually worked together with the half Chinese girl. He loved her designs even if they weren’t perfect. Marinette saw things from a different angle and he liked it. He knew he hadn’t acted much like a father raising Adrien but therefore he saw the changes in this particular girl. He’d got to known her when she was still going to school with her son – a shy but creative girl. But that girl was nothing compared to the independent woman she’d grown into. The Marinette Dupain-Cheng – now almost 27 year old –  from the present knew what suited people. Her choice of models had always been refreshing as he himself couldn’t stand today’s fashion standards. Especially at the after parties the girl always managed to put his image into a good light – even though she left early most of the time declaring she had designs to work on.

Regret crawled up his spine thinking about his own son he had neglected after his wife left. Gabriel had tried too hard to push Adrien into the model business and ignored his needs of love and recognition. When he noticed it was already too late to fix it into a happy family – but they got along somehow. As soon as Adrien graduated he moved to America for studying physics. From what he had heard, his son was doing well.

The designer looked back to the plates full of food and glasses of champagne. He had made sure that no one else than the Dupain-Cheng bakery would be in charge of catering for this event – drawing more attention to the bakery. He owed them so much for raising his apprentice. He looked at his watch. “He should be here by now.”

 

Marinette swarmed around. The closer the beginning of the shooting came, the more people called for her to do the last check up’s and get her okay. At least her reflexes had gotten way better with her training as Ladybug. Yes, even with all the work she had and even if Hawk Moth hadn’t shown any activity the year they graduated there were still enemies to fight. And Tikki told her that not only Hawk Moth was able to send out akuma. She kept on patrolling alone. Chat Noir had left almost ten years ago.

 

 

_“I’m going to leave Europe.”, Chat Noir had said the evening after they had graduated. His face tilted to the ground and tears in his eyes. You could see the hurt in his eyes as he announced their last patrol together. Either way, he shot her his trademark smile. “An alley cat isn’t comfortable staying at one spot for too long.”_

_She knew he’d been lying and the hug she had given him was the most intimate thing they’d ever shared, because this wasn’t about being near each other – this was about sharing emotions. Over the years they’d spent together as partners they had grown close. Almost as close as lovers. Marinette had developed a small crush on her feline partner; next to her big crush on Adrien Agreste. The female hero had drawn small circles on his back as both of them cried._

_“I just want to tell you something before I leave.” Chat Noir had cupped her cheek, his ears twitching, as he leaned forward to her ear. “I love you, Ladybug.”_

_Returning the favor of cupping a cheek Ladybug smiled back at him. “I know.” Her forehead met his. It was just a small peck on the lips to show him that she felt something for him too but it was enough to bring the tears back. “I know.”_

 

Marinette wiped away a tear that stuck to the corner of her eye. She didn’t want to ruin her make-up and she most definitely didn’t want to cry in front of a group of high society models. She blamed the flashlights of the cameras.

“Well if that isn’t our little designer!”, a mocking voice said; followed straight by an arm that slung around her neck. The skin was tanned, the voice obviously male.

“Nino!” Marinette spun around, hugging her high school friend. “What are you doing here?”

The boy grinned. “Alya’s writing an article about the new collection and I’m booked for the after show party.” The DJ laughed as Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, Gabriel Agreste booked me –  I couldn’t believe it either.”

The bluenette spotted her best friend talking to Gabriel who was patiently answering her questions. Odd considering he hated giving interviews. Usually if they worked together Marinette was the one talking to the press – maybe because she had experience with large groups of reporters as Ladybug.

Someone called her name. “Give me a second, Nino. I’ll be right back.”, she ensured.

 

Adrien had been the only one breaking off of the clique. Alya, Nino and Marinette stayed in Paris while the model had taken off to other continents. They couldn’t blame him. They wouldn’t have stayed in a house with that many childhood memories either. Anyways the three of them somehow tried to stay in contact.

Nino had become a DJ and jobbing in various locations during the day. He and Alya started dating about two years ago when Nino finally realized that he didn’t had a crush on Marinette but on her dominant best friend.

Alya on the other hand became big through the Ladyblog which she was still running. Right now she ran a news blog which half of Paris cherished and meanwhile she studied journalism.  Marinette had to admit that Alya was an amazing journalist. Telling her that she is Ladybug was really hard but considering that they – at that time – planned on living together the conversation was overdue. Fortunately she took the news good.

With Nino’s and Alya’s help Marinette got around her heartbreak from both guys, Adrien and Chat. Eventually Marinette tried dating Nathanaël but she broke up with him after realizing her feelings for him weren’t strong enough. She felt uncomfortable with more than kissing, so she never had sex with someone. Sometimes Marinette considered having a One-Night-Stand just to experience the ‘fun’ Alya was talking about, but that wasn’t the way she wanted to lose her virginity. And it’s not that she never masturbated before.

Within the blink of an eye the first set of the photo shoot was over. Marinette helped the models out of her creations and lead them to the buffet. Quickly greeting her parent’s auxiliary. Thanks to Garbriel her parent’s bakery got a certain reputation.  The photographer asked her over and showed some of the shots he had made; offering her a glass of champagne. She took a glass for herself and nipped on it, making a face at the taste. “The pictures are stunning, Theo.”, Marinette smiled. “As always.”

 

Slender arms made their way around Marinette’s waist. The designer knew who they belonged to. “Alya!”, she giggled and leaned her head against the head of her best friend. Theo left them alone.

“Mari!” Alya’s hair was the same since 10th grade and so was their friendship. Their views gazed over the slowly darkening location. Soon the second set of ball gowns would be presented. The designs, Alya knew, Marinette worked the hardest on. “I’m so proud of you, girl.”

Marinette smiled shyly. “I’m proud too.” The other assistants prepared some trees with strings of lights. The Bluenette began chewing on her thumb nail. “I hope the next part works out.”

“About that”, Alya began and nudged her best friends cheek, “do you still have that crush on Adrien?”

Her eyebrow shot up and she turned around. “W-Why do you ask?”

“Because if you’re still having that awkward crush on him” Alya pointed over her shoulder to the crowd behind her, where Nino was practically freaking out, “then you won’t like to see the model your boss invited for the next set.”

There he was. The blonde hair slightly curled to the sides and his eyes as green as the one of a witch’s familiar. Adrien _‘puberty hit him after graduation’ Agreste_. From far away Marinette saw that he had grown and was now about two heads taller that her. His shoulders more bold than when they separated, his facial features got manlier and he even had sexy looking, blonde stubbles on his chin. The bluenette could only imagine the fangirls screaming by the way he smiled.

Marinette gulped as she felt her heart hit her abdomen. “Fuck.”, she cursed and emphasized the u. She felt the familiar shaking in his hands that she thought she’d lost after graduation. So much to being over her crush.

“Girl, I got your back. I’m going to get you more champagne or maybe a couple of shots? You better down a couple more glasses in case you’re still tongue-tied around him.”, Alya chuckled with a small pat on Marinette’s shoulder.


	2. Drowning is not an acceptable excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mari tries (not) to kill herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is getting longer than I'd expected, hmpf.

“Adrien ‘how the fuck did you get so hot’ Agreste!”, Alya yelled as she left Marinette behind. The orange haired girl pulled the blonde model down into a hug. “God, what did puberty do to you?”

The blonde scratched his neck and grinned. “Alya, nice to see you again.”, he laughed. As Alya noticed his voice was definitely deeper than when they separated. “So father did invite you too?”

“No.” The tanned girl laid a hand on her hip. “I invited myself. Since my boyfriend has been booked and best friend is one of the designers I am the plus one!”

“Ah.” Adrien gave her a polite smile.

He hadn’t changed a bit and he gladly noticed that his friends hadn’t changed either. Well, except for Marinette, who seemed to be in full blossom? When he first heard that his father had accepted her as an apprentice Adrien was surprised. He knew that his ex-classmate was very skilled when it came to fashion but she used to be too shy for the fashion industry. Thinking back he remembered that she used to only act shy around him. As a teenager it hat really confused him –considering that he had a teeny tiny crush on her. Through the occasional calls of his father he got to know that his classmate was now one of his mostly trusted designers.

“Speaking of”, his eyes wandered around the location and he caught himself shifting his weight from one feet to the other one in anticipation, “Where’s Marinette?”

Alya laughed and back to where she came from to find the spot empty. “Well, considering your arrival she’s either getting shit-ass drunk at the buffet or trying to drown herself in the pond.”

Adrien tilted his head in confusion. “Why would she try to –”

“No offense, buddy, but you’re still oblivious!”, his best friend laughed and punched his shoulder.

 

Back to the pond a certain blue-haired designer hid herself behind a pillar; squatting in a non-feminine manner, frantically searching for ways to escape this place. Everything from running away screaming to turning into Ladybug and fleeing the party ran through her brain. Her head even considered her chances on drowning in the pond. ‘Nope, they would definitely safe me.’

“Don’t even think about using me for a quick-escape!”, Tikki warned from her purse.

Marinette sighed. “This is ridiculous!” She had to get out someday. After all she wasn’t a teenager anymore. She had responsibilities, one of them to earn her own money – not to mention saving Paris! Despite knowing this the bluenette considered calling her best friend for help.  ‘You’re a big girl, you can handle this!’, she told herself clutching her phone.

“Marinette!”

Said women screamed and almost threw her phone into the pond. With wobbly legs she pulled herself up to turn around to the blonde model, who had caught her phone. ‘Very professional, Marinette!’ Looking into his stunningly beautiful green eyes caused her to gulp. “Adrien!”, she answered with a goofy smile. ‘At least you got out one word without a stutter. We’re making progress.’

“What did you do down there?”, Adrien laughed and handed her phone back.

Marinette tried to calm her heartbeat; telling herself that she was an adult that couldn’t act like a fifteen year old. When the hell did his voice get so dark? She laughed. “I did not try to drown myself, I swear!”, her mouth spilled before she could even get what it said.

Joining her laughter Adrien looked over her shoulder. “I’d say the pond isn’t deep enough to do so.”, he responded after inspecting the water with his beautiful eyes. “I’d have to pull you out anyway. Father wouldn’t like his favorite designer to commit suicide.”

“Ahaha.” Marinette laughed nervously while wishing the ground would just swallow her up. “What are you doing back in Paris?”

“I felt homesick.”, the blonde admitted. “Don’t get me wrong, my time in America was wonderful but I missed all of you. So I got an apartment here in Paris and came back.” He scratched his nose. “Actually I came back just two hours ago and got dragged along into a shoot. But it was okay since I heard you would be there.”

Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Marinette-brain.exe stopped working for more than just two seconds that could’ve been easily hid.

The blonde mustered his opposite. Marinette’s hair still had the trademark pony tails but her hair seemed actually long enough to cover her breasts. She wore a red dress with black lace covering her cleavage. He knew her handwriting so he knew she made the dress herself. “So I heard you made most of the designs for today’s shoot?”, Adrien tried to open up a conversation.

“No – I mean yes! Yes!” At least she was getting words out of her mouth instead of noises no one could translate. Progress! “Your father – uhm – changed a few things to make everything wearable but I made everything myself.” A blush crossed her cheeks. “I’m sorry, I am rambling again.”

“No, it’s okay.”, Adrien laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to shiver. “It’s actually nice that you’re finally speaking to me.” The way she smiled made something in his guts twitch. The small on her cheeks felt like a triumph to him. “Your designs look amazing, just like you.”

“Youlookamazingtoo!”, she sputtered out and immediately regretted this decision. Her hand covered her mouth.

Adrien laughed and took a few steps back; giving the girl air to breathe. “If I’m already amazing I don’t want to know what I’ll look like wearing one of your designs.” With a wink he turned around and walked back to the crowd that was now preparing for the second set.

Marinette felt her cheeks burning. Her eyes wandered back to the pond.

“So, now that drowning yourself is out of question you might as well want a few drinks.” Alya appeared behind her, almost causing her best friend to have a second heart-attack this evening. Without a word Marinette took two shots of bitter alcohol. She reached for the third one as Alya spoke up. “Slow down, girl.”, Alya warned. “We don’t want you to get wasted.”

Marinette pouted her cheeks slightly pink. The feeling in her guts she hadn’t had for ages suddenly hit her like a train. She needed the distraction. “At this point, I don’t care!”

 

At least the shoot went well. Even if Adrien only modeled on occasion he still never failed the photographer’s expectations. The way he posed way different from the way he used to pose. “Damn, I don’t remember making that suit so skin-tight!”, Marinette muttered over her fifth shot. Her voice slurred and she had a hard time standing up straight.

“There go all the years without you pining after him.”, Alya sighed, leaning on the high table Marinette was standing next to.

Nino joined them just to lay an arm around his girlfriend. “Seems like we’re all the way back into our schooldays.”

 

“Marinette!”, a voice, which turned out to belong to one of the models, called. “They want to make a picture with the designers! You coming?”

“Comin’”, the bluenette answered, running over to the group – a little bit more than just tipsy on her feet.

Alya turned to her boyfriend. “At the end of the day she’ll be dead. Wanna bet? Winner get’s to decide what I’ll be wearing tonight.”

“I give her two hours.”

“One and a half.”

Nino shot a view over his shoulder to see that Marinette had to stand right next to Adrien. He could tell by the look in her face that she was more than willing to throw herself off a building – without the whole Ladybug masquerade of course. “I want to change – I give her thirty minutes before she collapses or tries to kill herself.”, Nino added.

But Alya punched him in the side. “Nope, changing the time is not allowed!”

 


	3. Nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have nothing else to do with my free-time...

Nino’s second guess was right. Thirty minutes and two more shots later Marinette secretly tried to hang herself with the light streams that decorated the trees. The reason was her calling Adrien “hot stuff” in front of other people about three times. Alya had dragged her back to the after party since her boyfriend had to work.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Adrien ran towards them and couldn’t help but worry about the bluenette, who was currently hanging on her best friends shoulder. “Is she okay?”

“Maybe she drank a teeny tiny bit too much. Asian’s and alcohol, you know?”, Alya explained. “Drunk for the first time in her life and a in the middle of a midlife crisis.”

“Oh.” Adrien looked concerned to the giggling Chinese who commented about seeing her feet doubled. “Should I bring her home?”, he offered. “I’m planning to leave early tonight – Jet lag, you know – and I could drop her off. Does she still live in that awesome bakery?”

“No, Mari and I moved together.”, Alya answered as she loaded the small bluenette on Adrien’s shoulders, trying to make them look like old good friends and not like a wasted girl trying not to have a mental break-down. “Thank you for keeping an eye on her.” She gave the model a pair of keys. “The one with the ladybugdesign is the key for the front door. Just drop her in the living room. She’ll find the way to her bed if she wants.”

Green eyes looked up to the sober girl. “But won’t they” he cocked his head towards his father and other important parties “notice?”

“Nah, they should be fine.”, Alya shrugged. “Mari usually leaves after sunset and has – other things to do.”

Gladly the orange-haired girl caught herself before spilling her best friend’s secret. Alya as well as Nino were aware of Marinette’s secret identity but Adrien had left them, so he had no idea that Marinette was also the hero he had a crush on in his high school years. She could only hope for Marinette to someday be able to tell him too. Not that she didn’t respect her best friend but if Adrien decided to join the group again, things would get hard to explain.

“So,” Adrien began after he had lifted Marinette into his car and informed the driver that they would be taking a different route, “Ladybug and Chat Noir are still saving Paris’ ass?” Adrien tried to act casually and leaned against the car.

The ladyblogger shook her head. “Only Ladybug.” Also leaning against the car next to Adrien Alya’s eyes wandered to the girl now snoring in the backseat. “Chat Noir left Paris back at the time before you left. I had an interview with her a few weeks after he left and she – was different. There are akuma’s every now and then – stronger ones. Ladybug has a hard time fighting them on her own but she’s still great.” Well, she wasn’t telling lies. She had many interviews with Ladybug in the past – just without the body suit.

They talked a little bit in the cooling air of night. Mainly it was Alya doing the talking and Adrien trying to catch up several years of lost friendship. Meanwhile Marinette lay in the backseat, curled up to the side and intensely studying the leather of the seats in front of her. At this point she didn’t care if parties passing the car could see her panties from the non-feminine way she had curled up. She had already made a fool of herself. This wasn’t about her teenage crush; it wasn’t really love she felt towards him. Attraction, which may be the word she could have used to describe her feelings.  Her behavior was a result from swallowing down everything from her past. She never got to confess to Adrien in school. She’d always acted that way and that’s why it came back. “Tikki”, she mumbled towards her purse where the red head popped out, “remind me to kill Alya for pulling this off.”

“Mari –”, the kwami sighed. “It’s your fault for acting drunker than you are just to get a ride home – Even though I am impressed on how much alcohol you can handle!”

“Oh, shut up.”, the bluenette groaned. “Stop trying to guilt-trip me!” She rolled over in the seat, stretching her hands above her head. “I have no soul!”, Marinette declared louder that necessary.

 

“Nice to know that.”

Adrien’s head appeared right above hers. His fucking pretty face with that goddamn smile! He laughed as she jerked up into a straight sitting position and hid her face in her hands. He plopped into the seat right next to her as the car was started. “Feeling better?”

“ I called you hot stuff more than once, I stumbled over my own words as soon as it comes to you, I drank way too much and I tried to kill myself more than once today – I am _feline_ great…”, the bluenette rambled and instantly clapped a hand over her mouth. Oh no, she did not just make a cat pun, did she? Damn alcohol, damn Adrien, damn memories of Chat Noir. She pulled her knees towards her chest, her shoes lying on the ground. Oh no, now wasn’t the right time to cry. Not because of Chat Noir who had let _her_ fall! After _he_ told her, he loved her!

“You know, I don’t mind being called ‘hot stuff’ by you. If it comes from your mouth I at least know it’s true.” The blonde hooked an arm around her shoulder and felt her freeze instantly. He squeezed her shoulder and smiled politely with a mix of something Marinette had never seen in her life. “You’re really beautiful but you could do better without the tears.”

Within a split second Marinette was on the opposite side of the car. Her back flat against the door  as she pleaded to god, not to push any buttons that would open windows, turn off lights or turn the music so loud that they’d go death – because all of the things had happened in the past. “Are you”, she squinted her eyes as if trying to adjust his silhouette, “by any chance _flirting_ with me?”

The blonde grinned, his cheeks a slight shade of pink. “Thank you for finally noticing.”

“Wait – what?”

That was when something in her head just snapped.

Looking back Marinette couldn’t tell if the alcohol was making her brave and bold or if it was the adult somewhere hidden inside her that finally thought about showing. She threw up her hands, asked the driver to stop and reached for the door as soon as the car stopped moving. “Nope, no way, I’m done. You know what, I’m out.”, she rambled and got out of the car; still unaware of the fact that she wasn’t wearing shoes. “Thanks for the drive but I am _so_ out!”

Her crush – the boy she’d been pining after for years; the boy she always thought was out of her league; the boy she finally had forgotten – now decided to flirt with her?

Nope, that was just a bad dream. She’d wake up any minute by her alarm going off, for sure. It _had_ to be a dream . that would explain why she wasn’t feeling overjoyed, because all she could think of when looking at that damn blonde hair of his and those fucking green eyes, was her goofy partner she had missed so much more than the model boy.

Marinette heard his door open too, but at that time she was already out of reach. Transforming into Ladybug behind the next corner and yoyo-ing her way back home. Paris could watch itself for once.

 

Adrien sat back in his old place and ran a hand through his hair. He had missed Paris so much. The streets, the smell, his friends and even his home. But his friends were what he missed most. Especially the blue-haired baker’s daughter that resembled his Ladybug so much. Adrien hadn’t been able to forget his partner over the years. But something came clear with every year – Marinette did resemble Ladybug pretty much. Adrien assumed she was an in-closet-fan of hers but that made her even more cute. He shoved back the thought of her actually being Ladybug as premature wish that wouldn’t come true. Back in America he had lived his freedom and his so called chat-titude melted with Adrien. Marinette always managed to surprise him. No girl had ever said no to his flirts. “Huh, I guess I did that wrong.”, the model murmured.

“Wrong?” A black creature snickered from his collar. “You _broke_ that poor girl!”


	4. Adrien is Catwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nino is way too chill about everything and Marinette knows who she wants.

The next evening Adrien met up with a sleep deprived Nino in a café. They sat outside and enjoyed Paris in fall. Adrien nipping on a coffee and Nino shoveling croissants into his mouth, they caught up everything they had missed.

“You tried what?”, Nino asked between swallowing.

“I tried to flirt with Marinette…”, Adrien answered.

“… and she ran away.”, Nino finished his sentence. “As to be expected. But dude, why Mari all of the sudden?”

Adrien placed his chin on his hands. With his comeback to Europe his old self had come back as well. “Marinette is beautiful and nice. I always thought that.“ He gave a small shrug. “Even if she hid behind curtains as soon as I said hi. She’s brave, strong and” A small blush hit his cheek, “she reminds me of Ladybug.”

With that being said, Nino groaned. Adrien did not know how close he was! “You’re both hopeless.”, Nino stated and gave his best friend a deadpanned look. “Dude, I’m telling you something and you gotta promise me not to tell Mari or Alya – especially not Alya! – that you got it from me.” The tanned boy leaned forward and whispered. “Mari has been crushing on you since you joined our class. That’s the reason she couldn’t act like a normal human being around you. We finally got her around both crushes on you – now you turn up and flirt with her? You broke her brain, dude!”

“Both crushes on me?”, Adrien repeated silently as his brain tried to comprehend what his best friend had tried to tell him. Absently the model started playing with his miraculous, turning it and making Plagg slap his neck. This kind of play made the kwami ‘sick in the head’.  “Sorry.”, Adrien whispered to the small god and thought of a way to smuggle cheese in his collar without Nino noticing.

“So, what was playing superhero in America like?”, Nino asked interested and took a bite from his next croissant.

Adrien chocked on his coffee. “Excuse me?”

“Seriously, dude?” Nino raised an eyebrow. He knew he should’ve been shocked but since he lived in a world full of butterflies that could turn people to freaking supervillains, nothing managed to shock him.

Suddenly Adrien got what Nino meant – not only the Chat Noir topic but also why he said “both crushes”.

 “How’d you know?”

Nino took a sip from his own beverage. “Your ring, right?” His chin cocked to Adrien’s hand. “You’ve been whispering to you collar just a few seconds ago. I know a miraculous when I see one – tho hers looks different.”

Adrien jerked in his chair. “Hers?”, he asked. “You mean –”

“Ladybug, yes.”, Nino butted in trying to hide just how much he regretted ever saying something. “Alya and I know her. It was unavoidable at some point. And before you ask – No, I won’t tell you who she is. Alya would kill me. She would kill me – and you afterward. She’s gotta tell you herself.”

 

Their conversation got cut off by the sound of something hitting the ground. Marinette had passed the café, dark circles under her eyes and a coffee in her hands when she spotted Nino and Adrien. Her hand lost grip and the hot liquid hit the ground. The whole night just replayed in her head as blood rushed to her face. Ignoring both guys, she spun on her heel and walked back into the direction she came from. It wasn’t avoidable. Her body just acted on its own. “I think I’m gonna work from home today.”, she talked to herself.

 

“And there she goes.”, Nino sighed at the sight of his friend chickening out. “She’s hopeless. And you too with your crush on Ladybug! That blinds you so much.”

“I never thought I would get life lessons from you!”, Adrien laughed but still wiggled in his chair.

Another groan left Nino. “Just go already.” He cocked his head in the direction Marinette had left. “Follow her, Catwoman.”

Luckily Adrien got the hint. He placed enough money on the table to pay for both – “Thanks for everything and sorry for the whole secret-keeping” – and ran.

“Dollar? What am I supposed to do with that?”, Nino sighed and fished for his phone. “Yes, Alya? I have good and bad news for you. See you at your apartment?”

 

About three blogs away Adrien finally caught Marinette. In a small street hitting her head against the wall several times.

“Marinette?”, Adrien asked and leaned against the wall a few feet away from her. “I am sorry. I’ve been acting like a total dork.”

The women froze. How long had he been there? Had he seen her talking to Tikki? “It’s not your fault – well, actually it is. Your stupid grin and your damn attractive eyes and everything that remind me of”, Marinette rambled faster than her brain cells could work. She stopped rambling and hit her forehead against the wall another time where she stayed like that. “I did not just say that, did I?”, she asked a blush rising on her face. “This is even worse than in those days.”

Adrien chuckled. “I didn’t mean just yesterday.”, he said leaning towards her with an apologetic smile. “I’ve been a total idiot back in school. I should’ve noticed. And I made you cry yesterday. I am really sorry.”

“What?” Marinette tried to get what he said before she grumbled angry. “Nino.” Her fists clenched. “Listen, Adrien, I am really, really happy you flirted with me yesterday – wait am I? – but the reason I cried was someone else. You just happen to look like a guy that confessed to me years ago. And I never got to give him the right response, because I myself was stupid and – I don’t even know why I’m telling you that.”

She wanted to hit the wall again so bad but then her phone made a sound like a dying animal. The device rose to her eyes as she read the newsfeed that had popped up. “Actually, Adrien, as much as I loved you – I mean as much as I’d love to stay here and chat, I gotta go.”

Marinette rushed off to fight another akuma that decided that this was the right time for evil-doing.

Adrien’s phone vibrated.

[Akuma attack at the Louvre. Alya says she spotted your spotted beauty (see, I can do puns too). You might want to check that out, Catwoman]

 

Ladybug was in the middle of fighting – and bleeding from her shoulder since the akuma threw daggers – when someone else than her attacked the akuma. Throwing something that looked like a stick at its head. “Please stay away, this is not a safe place to be!”, Marinette warned the civilians. But once again a stick was thrown at the akuma, giving Ladybug the opening she needed. “Lucky Charm!”

Once again the hero had saved the day. But the question of who threw the sticks stayed open. Marinette looked around, trying to find this certain someone. Her eyes caught glimpse of a man standing on top of the Louvre. Before her eyes could adjust themselves against the blasting sun he disappeared. And she followed.


	5. Chat is back ~

She needed answers but more than that – she needed to catch her breath. Maybe she would never catch her mysterious helper, but one thing was clear: He must’ve been a miraculous wielder.  
  
The red hero sat down on the ground, hissing as the pain from her shoulder shot through her whole body. Lucky Charm could heal broken buildings, erase memories of the akumatized and bring back persons but it couldn’t heal the wounds of the heroes. Marinette inspected the bleeding mess. “So no swimming and sleeveless dresses.”, she mumbled as she saw her plans for the next weeks run down the river.  
  
“No swimming then?”, a voice said behind her, bringing Marinette to her feet. A familiar voice, older but she knew it. Even more important, she knew the words that came following. “What a shame, we would’ve looked good in swimsuits.”  
  
He looked different as if he had aged. ‘Stupid, Marinette, sure he would age.’ His suit had gotten certain armor on his chest and his shoulders. His claws were no longer flexible in his gloves but hard and from the look super-sharp. But his eyes were still the same green. His smile still the goofy one he had given her back then. His lips still pink as when they first and last kissed.  
  
Just one word escaped her lips and he happily recognized that it was his name. “Chat.” She ran over to him, not giving a fuck about the pain in her arm as she hugged him tightly. “Chat.”, she repeated his name as she hid her face in the crook of his neck. “Chat.”, she whispered as tears streamed down her face, soaking the fabric of her mask.  


Adrien noticed that his idol had changed as well. Ladybug now possessed two yo-yos instead of one, plus she had a little cape around her shoulders, where she stored little ladybug-like looking bombs – well, at least, that’s what he thought they were. His mind played foul tricks and morphed her into Marinette.  
  
He was surprised when she made the first move and hugged him. Back then those interactions came from his side. His name from her lips sent shivers down his spine.  
“I missed you so much, stupid cat.” Ladybug retreated and wiped away her tears with her arm, just to look at her partner. She felt as if it was a dream she could wake up at any time. Her hand wandered to his face, cupping his cheek.  
  
“I missed you too, my lady.” He returned the favor of cupping her cheek. She felt the cold metal of his claws. The other hand lay on her hip. She didn’t pat it away. “You’ve grown into a meow-tiful queen.” And then she blushed. Everything he tried to archive during their years of fighting seemed to happen just now. He noticed with a smirk that she was checking him out!  
  
“I thought you would never come back.”, Marinette sniffed holding back tears.  
  
“You know, other places already have their heroes.” His grin widened. “And even an alley cat like me has a favorite place. And this place just happens to be wherever you are.”  
  
“So”, she began, rubbing her thumb on his cheekbone. “Almost ten years, huh?”  
  
He returned her actions and nodded slightly. A purr escaped his chest.  
  
Right now Marinette feared her cheek could burn his hand. Why did she feel like his eyes burned a hole in hers? Her body acted on its own when she got on her tippy toes just to press her lips against his. This was nothing like the peck on the lips she’d given him when they were younger. But this also was nothing like the kisses she’d shared with Nathanaël during their relationship. This was a kiss with which she wanted to show him just how much she had missed him.  
  
And he responded by leaning into the kiss after a few seconds of shock. Her lips soft and sweet. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip just to taste the strawberry lip gloss she’d been wearing. They parted, panting and gasping for air. “Ladybug –”  
  
“I can’t believe it took me so many years to realize I want you; You, my goofy, stupid and reckless partner!” She stepped closer. Her body was now pressed against his. He could feel the features of her body and Adrien couldn’t deny that certain areas of his body thought made it literally hard for him to focus on her words.  
“Ladybug –”  
  
“Shut up, stupid kitty!”, she taunted. “I did my waiting and I want to make this as clear as possible:” Her hand tightened around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. Something besides concern filled her eyes – lust? “I want you to always stay by my side. I love you. Never ever leave me again!”  
  
His eyes lid and his thumb ran against her temples. Oh, how he wished those gloves would just disappear. “I never planned to do that again in the first place, my lady.” Ripping his eyes from hers, he looked concerned at her shoulder. He really really wanted to kiss her again. “But Ladybug, we really need to bandage your shoulder.”  
  
Oh yeah, her shoulder was injured. She’d already forgotten about it. “I know where to get patched up.” Marinette gripped her Yoyo and wanted to throw it towards the next building.  
  
But Adrien swept her off her feet and she couldn’t help but notice how strong he’d become. “So, tell me, where we goin’?”, his trademark grins still the same. “As you said, I’m not going to leave you ever again.”  
  
She hesitated and had to admit she didn’t think the whole ‘I want you to never leave me again’ through. “Do you know where Alya – the girl who runs the Ladyblog – lives?”  
  
His eyebrow rose. “Actually, yes.”, he answered. “Alya’s place it is, then.”


End file.
